


I'm a survivor

by Justanothergleek0000



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothergleek0000/pseuds/Justanothergleek0000
Summary: What happens when Santana shows up to Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine's loft bloddy, and bruisedA/N for the sake of my story they are all Bisexual
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel & Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

(Santana's POV)  
I stumble through the streets of New York. All the pain I was feeling all over didn’t matter. All that mattered was getting away from him, through the blood that was trickling down my face I could see the familiar glow of the neon sign. I make it up the stairs to their loft. I start pounding on the door. I hear footsteps coming from the other side as my eyes begin to get heavy. I see the door get open and before I see who answers I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana's POV)  
When I wake I'm sore. I take a moment to wake up more before I attempt to get out of the bed. I slowly get out of bed and limp into the other room.” Hey Santanna how do you feel?” “Like I was run over with fourteen busses,” “ You want to tell us what happened?” “ Can I shower first?” “Yeah for sure I’ll get you some of my clothes to borrow,” Rachel got me a pair of her sweats and a cropped hoodie to put on after my shower. She grabbed me two towels before she left the bathroom. I started the water and hopped in. It was then I realized I haven’t felt the twins move since before he beat me. I put my hand on my little bump trying to get them to move or do something that told me they were ok. But nothing. I turn off the shower and step out. I dry myself off and put on the clothes Rachel got out for me. I hang my towels on the metal bar by the shower and throw my hair into a messy bun. I put my hand on my bump to see if the babies would move, still nothing. I limp back into the living room. “Are you feeling better?” I nodded and went to sit next to Rachel. “So what happened?” “ About two years ago I met this guy named Sam Johnson . At first, he seemed like a great guy, but three months into the relationship was the first time he hit me. I know I should’ve left right then, and there, but I didn't. Three months after that he started getting controlling, he would get mad if I didn’t answer his texts or calls right away he didn’t want me going out with friends, which is why I wasn’t at Finn’s memorial, he wouldn’t let me go, last year I got pregnant I was so excited Sam wasn’t, he uh he beat me to the point I lost the baby, it was like when Finn and I lost our baby all over again, I named her Lydia Rose and laid her to rest by Blake, you guys realize Blake would be almost five this year, anyway I’m pregnant again this time with twins, and I just told Sam, and when I did he started beating on me I curled up trying to protect the twins, he just kept beating on me while he called me all these awful names, he, I guess he got bored and he left after I was sure he was gone I walked here,” “ Santana have you felt the babies move recently?” “ No, I’m scared that he killed them,” “ Hey it will be ok I’ll take you to the hospital to get checked out,” “ I want Kurt, and Blaine to come too,” “ Ok,” 


	3. Chapter 3

By the time we got back it was about eleven o’clock at night. We stopped at Sam’s so I could get some of my things. The babies were both perfectly healthy. I was excited because I was having a boy and girl, but I also felt like I was replacing Lydia, and Blake. " I wish Finn was here. I love you guys don't get me wrong but when I lost our baby in high-school he became my rock, and even though he was gone when I lost Lydia I still called him and left him a message,``'' Wait really?" " Yeah why?" " I have his phone Carol wanted to get rid of it but it had so many memories on it that I asked Carol if I could keep it,give me a couple minutes to find it," Kurt gets up and walks over to his and Blaine's side of the loft as I lean back against Blaine "Comfy?" "Yeah," " Alright I found it," "Wait wouldn't his voicemail have a password on it?" "Yeah but before he passed Finn told me the pin to all of his stuff is the day Rachel and him started dating," "October ninth two thousand and ten," "Wow he was not kidding, the pin to get into his phone is one-zero-zero-nine," I smile at all the memories I have with Finn, some good some bad, but they were of us two. "Alright here we go, dang he has a lot of voicemails, this could take a minute," We listen to all the voicemails then we get to the one I sent. " Hey Finn I know you won't get this but I need to talk to someone and you were the first person I thought of,because you were with me when this happened the first time. I lost another one Finn. I lost a baby girl, Blake has a sister up there with you guys, and I know that if you were here you'd tell me it would be ok, and probably say something that didn't make sense but it did at the same time. God I miss you Hudson, I still listen and sing along to our song all the time, I never sing your part because that's your part and it always will be, I love you and I know that you are with Blake,and the baby girl I just lost I named her Lydia the name we were gonna use if Blake had been a girl, I need to go now Finnegan but we will be together forever, and ever amen just like we said. I love you Hudson, say hi to Blake and Lydia for me will you," The voicemail ended. "Wow, so I could have had a nephew," " Yeah Finn was so excited to be having a son, I think it hit him harder than it did me when I lost Blake," "God Finn was one of a kind, I remember one time I did face paint on him, and he freaked out when I went to clean it off him, I looked him dead in the eye and said ' what is you problem Finn it's just a moist towelette'," " I remember the frist time we had sex, which is coincidently was when we concived Blake he never stop asking me if I was ok, and he ment it, then there was this time when Becky Jackson left a piece of chocolate birthday cake on my chair and I sat on it Finn walked behind me until I could get out of school so no one saw my chocolate butt and thought I had messed myself," " Yeah that was just the type of person he was," " Alright I need to go to bed I have a shift tomorrow," "Wait Santana you are going into work tomorrow?" " Yeah I need to save up all the PTO I can for when the babies come." " But still you need time to recover," " I'm working at a diner, I'll be fine," " You can miss one day," " Hey Blaine want to see something funny it's the first time Kurt and Rachel performed in front of people," “You wouldn’t dare,” “ Oh but I would if you don’t drop this,” “ What is happening?” “ Fine I’ll drop this, but I still don’t want you to go to work,” “Fine make you a deal there is a book store just down the street from the dinner you guys can hang in there and come visit me on my lunch break will that ease your mind,” “No but it will do,” “Good now I’m going to bed,” “I’ll come with I’m tired too,” “What time do you work?” “ 9 to 4 I’ll have lunch around 12:30 1:00 ,” “ Ok goodnignight,” “Night,” 


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning and immediately head into the bathroom. I hear Rachel’s footsteps over the sound of me throwing up. “Hey San you ok?” I nod, I hear her footsteps leaving the bedroom. I hear her talking to Kurt, and Blaine.I hear footsteps coming towards the bathroom. “Oh San morning sickness?” I nod. I feel Kurt take my hair into his hands, and he pulls it into a loose ponytail. After he gets my hair out of the way he rubs small circles on my back. Once I stop he helps me up. I grab my toothbrush and quickly brush my teeth. Kurt stays with me the whole time. “Do you want to go grab my uniform for me please?” “Of course princess where is it?” “Hanging up in the closet,” I watch him leave the bathroom, after he leaves I take my hair out of the loose ponytail and toss it into a high ponytail. Kurt comes back with my uniform. “ Do you need help changing into your uniform?” “ Yeah I just need help taking my clothes off I should be able to get into my uniform by myself but if you could stay in here just in case I need help,” “Yeah of course,” Kurt helps me take my pajamas off, and slip into my uniform. I put in the little clip that goes with my uniform. “How do I look?” “Perfect the baby bump is really showing you look gorgeous,” “Thank you,” Kurt and I leave the bathroom. Once we get into the other room we see Blaine, and Rachel sitting at the table. Kurt and I go sit next to them. “Are you all ready for work?” “Yeah,” “ Alright we should head out then if you have to work at 9,” “ Alright, Kurt can you get m flats for me?” “Of Course sweetheart,” I smile as Kurt goes and grabs me my flats. “What are you thinking about San?” “Just how lucky these babies and I are,” “ Here you go,” I slip into my shoes, as everyone else gets their shoes on. We reach the diner at 8:55. “Alright I’ll see you guys at 12:30 1:00,” “ Alright remember to take a break when you can,” ‘I know dad,” I get out of the car and walk into the diner. I clock in, and start my shift. The diner is really slow today so I spend a lot of the morning doing odd jobs like filling the ketchup bottles, and rolling silverware. At 12:45 I see Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel walk into the diner.I go over to my coworker and tell her that I would be taking my lunch break, and that I would be back by 1:45, she nodded. I walked over to them and we left. “So how's work going?” “Good you know what we should do?” “What," We should become a polygamy relationship," " Why?" " Because if something were to happen to me I don't want Sam to have any chance to get the babies," "You know what I'm in, " " Fuck it I'm in too," " Why the hell not," I smile knowing that my babies would always be safe and loved. “ Oh so I have names picked out for them,” “Really are you sharing?” “Yeah, ok so the names both have meaning the boys name is after Finn so it’s Finnley James, and then I’m naming the girl after you three so her name will be Blaire Elizabeth Ann because Blaire is similar to Blaine Elizabeth is Kurt's middle name, and Ann is Rachel’s middle name,” “That's sweet,” We eat lunch then they bring me back to work. At 3:55 I see the car pull back up in front of the diner. I wait until 4, then I clock out, and head out to the car. After we got back we had a movie night. 


End file.
